The War of Ages
by psyco-nekoyoukai
Summary: Summary: The demons and angels are at war. Kagome is the High Angel’s daughter and Inuyasha is the demon prince. InuKag [incomplete]
1. Prologe

The War of Ages 

**By: Psycho-nekoyoukai**

Summary: The demons and angels are at war. Kagome is the High Angel's daughter and Inuyasha is the demon prince. Can these two restore the peace? Or will the battle continue?

_Prologue- The Battle Of Ages_

An epic battle raged on through the cold, desolate waste between the realm of angels and the realm of demons. This waste had once been a beautiful world full of creatures, which the angels cherished and blessed. But almost as much as the angels loved this world, the demons hated it, their main goal had been to destroy it and take from the angels their joy. But as the battles got greater and greater and the chaos in the world got worse and worse, the angels took pity on the creatures and pulled many of them back to the realm of the angels so they would not have to endure the torture of the demons. They nurtured the creatures and taught them to live in this new place. Somehow, this news was passed to the King of Demons and he became infuriated and waged an all-out war with the angles. A war to the death of the race. The High Angel wanted none of it, he was not going to risk the lives innocent angels because the demon king was mad, it made no sense. This only served enraged the demon king more and he swore an oath of revenge- a curse- that the angels and demons would fight to the end of all time.

Hey I'm sorry about the mess with _Inuyasha with a Twist,_ my computer is freaking out but I had this story on my mom's computer and wanted to see if people think I should continue it. So please email or review and tell me what you think- good, bad, or whatever. Thanks for your patience. -TCB


	2. The Realm Of Angles

The War of Ages 

_**By: Psycho-nekoyoukai**_

Summary: The demons and angels are at war. Kagome is the High Angel's daughter and Inuyasha is the demon prince. The king has ordered Inuyasha to kidnap Kagome and bring her to the Demon World.

_Chapter 1- The Realm of Angles_

Kagome-

She sat by the fountain, in the forbidden part of the palace. No one ever went there by choice, it was too close to the demon gate. Nobody was their but a few guards to make sure the gate stayed inactive. The guards only came close enough to have a quick look, they were all afraid. Everyone was afraid, everyone but her. She loved the abandoned place. The beautiful garden, fountain and ever changing maze were filled with animals and quiet. She would come to sit and think. She loved the freedom and privacy she had in this place. Because she was the High Angel's daughter everyone watched her. She was expected to do many tings and be many places. She always had to act a certain way, so went to was able to slip away to this place she basked in the freedom of it. Little did she know that her slight freedom would soon be taken away. The Demon King was plotting, planning to use her to gain control, or at least con the Angels into battle.

Inuyasha-

He watched her as she escaped her life into this forbidden place. His father had ordered him to observe her through the gate, to watch and report back to him what he saw. She came every day, around the same time, early in the morning before anyone was awake to stop her. She always returned before they awoke to find her missing. She seemed sad when she left, but she always returned. Why? If it upset her why did she return? Maybe she was upset that she had to leave, had to go back to her life? 'STOP IT' he mentally scolded himself, he was only supposed to observe her, not start thinking about her life. He shook his head to clear these thoughts and stepped forward through the gate. That morning his father had ordered him to enter the gate and bring the girl back to him. Why his father wanted this girl was a mystery but he had to obey. He quickly walked over to and grabbed her. He had been warned to do this a quickly as possible because the angles would sense his presence. As he returned to the gate she didn't struggle, he smelt only slight fear from her but it was overpowered but confusion.

Hey sorry it took so long I've been really busy. I'll try to update soon. Thanks to all who have reviewed.


	3. A N

AN

Sorry I haven't posted, this summer has been very busy. Also, my internet has broken and we don't know what's wrong with it, but I promise a new chapter as soon as it's fixed. Thanks for you patience.


End file.
